


They Don't Love You Like I Love You

by meiyamie



Series: I Want You for Worse or for Better [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: UshiSuga. Sugawara has a friendly date with his ex-high school crush, Asahi, and Ushijima deals with his jealousy by knitting.Short, sweet, and with much feels.





	They Don't Love You Like I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> -Haikyuu and its characters are not mine. No profit was earned from this work of fan fiction.  
> -Recommended prequel readings: 'As Good As It Gets' and the other fics in the 'I Want You for Worse or for Better' series.  
> -Title is a line from 'Maps' by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs.  
> -Feedback please: kudos, comment, tweet me @meiyamie, e-mail me at psychoshoujo@gmail.com.

When Koushi arrived home after his dinner with Asahi, he found Wakatoshi asleep in his favorite easy chair in the living room, knitting needles and the start of a new project spilled onto the floor next to it. Koushi smiled as he picked them up and set them on the table next to him. As he did he could hear Wakatoshi stretch, roused awake by Koushi's movements. He automatically turned to greet him, and was sleepily pulled into the chair to settle on his lap.  
  
"Knitting, Waka?" Koushi chuckled, "Did you finish your sudoku booklet in the few hours I was away?"  
  
"I didn't want to look at numbers... Not after company audits." Wakatoshi nuzzled him and leaned back into his seat, tucking Koushi's head under his chin as he did.  
  
Without him having to say anything, Koushi knew he was worried. They've lived together for about a year now, and have been a couple for years before that. Asahi was largely a non-issue for as long as he was in Australia and they met with the rest of the team when in Japan.

For that evening however, Asahi had only asked Koushi out to dinner as a friendly date and in the days leading up to it, Wakatoshi had been tense. Never mind that Koushi had not thought of Asahi that way since freshman year college, but reason tended to further aggravate his partner's possessive streak. Koushi's return that evening was a huge sense of relief on his end.  
  
Koushi rested a hand over Wakatoshi's chest, right above his heart, as if it were a promise, "I'm home." He reminded him. Wakatoshi raised his left hand and entwined his fingers with Koushi's right, "I'm here."


End file.
